


The Devil's In The Details

by YamiAki96



Series: Crowtiel/Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Castiel, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 09, Some Dean Bashing, Unrequited Love, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, rating for lanuage, slight spoilers for season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley informs Dean that his Deal with Castiel went a bit deeper than the angel admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's In The Details

Dean hated Crowley. He was rude, obnoxious, infuriating. He talked too much.

 

“And this car,” The King of Hell was saying when Dean tuned back in, “why don’t you grease the hinges on this door every now and then?” Dean tuned out again. He needed Crowley alive and if he kept listening to the bastard talk about his baby, he’d do something that he’d later regret. He focused instead on the road ahead of him until he pulled into a motel. He was pulled from him thoughts when he heard Crowley mutter:

 

“-Castiel, though.” Dean slammed on the brakes, causing the king to get get gagged by his seatbelt.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“I said, I wouldn’t mind having a slave like Castiel.” Crowley said, fixing his suit.

 

“Cas isn’t a slave,” Dean growled, getting out of the car. The demon followed suit, laughing.

 

“What do you call someone who does whatever you say, no matter how you treat them?” Crowley asked as they walked into the room.

 

“He doesn’t do whatever I say.”

 

“Oh, please. Cassie went from being Heaven's littlest bitch to being your’s and everyone knows it. And I know, I heard it straight from the horse’s mouth. Along with some other interesting words.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Crowley smirked.

 

“He wanted to make a deal with me, but angels don’t have souls to sell.”

 

“What did you make him do?” Crowley smirked.

 

“Oh, I didn’t make him do anything, Dean.”

 

“What. Did. You. Do?”

 

“What could your innocent little angel offer me, Dean?” His smirk got larger. When Dean finally realized what he meant, he shoved the demon against a wall.

 

“You, bastard. I oughta-” Crowley flicked his wrist and Dean went flying.

 

“Learn to control your anger, boy.”

 

“You took advantage him! He was-”

 

“A virgin? Of course he was, how else do you think the deal worked?” Crowley said. Dean struggled against the force holding him to the wall. “And besides I only _made_ him do it once.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about your little angel being quite the cock slut. Once he got a taste, he could get enough. He just kept crawling back for more.” Crowley sighed. “It took me forever to break him from saying your name.”

 

Dean stopped struggling. Stopped breathing.

 

“What?”

 

“He always cried out for you. It was very off putting.” Crowley smirked again. “Oh, you didn’t know did you? How he was pining for you? How it broke his pathetic little heart whenever you picked up a random girl at a bar? He only came to me because he saw how happy you were with that woman and her son. You should have seen him, staring at you like a lost puppy, debating tearing you from your normal life. It was so easy to get him to agree.”

 

The demon came face to face with him.

 

“He was so pathetic, Dean. Always watching you. Hoping you’d pray to him, even if it was just to say that you were doing okay. He wasn’t. Always looking over his shoulder for Raphael or his minions. But he waited. Checking his phone everyday, only to be disappointed each time. And there you were, as happy as you could be. He cried a few times, over you. Wondering why you couldn’t want him back. He, who had done everything for you, who had lost everything for you. But instead you chose a woman you barely knew. He eventually gave up on you. We spent so much time together, in bed and out. He’s quite the cuddler.

 

“Then you called him again and all my hard work went to waste. But, he saw things differently then. The sex we had after you killed Eve. He kept the trench coat on, muttering about not being a baby as he rode me.

 

“But, alas, nothing gold can stay. After I kidnapped that woman and her son he called it quits. Of course, he didn’t actually end it until he cried about how you had dumped him after you asked him to wipe all of her memories. We had one last fling and he left. That was that. He drank down the souls and became God. All for you, Dean. All for you to get your head out of your ass and notice him.

 

“Do you want to know a secret, Dean? Cas didn’t completely wipe their memories. He knows that one day, you’re going to be done with hunting and Sam and you’re going to settle down. And while he hopes that it’s with him, he knows better. He knows that you love her. So he left a loophole. A way for him to get in and alter what happened so that you can go back when the time comes.”

 

“You’re lying,” Dean spat. “You’re just trying to piss me off.”

 

“Why don’t you ask him, then?” Crowley smirked. “Call him, Dean.”

 

“Castiel. I, uh, need to talk to you. Now.” A moment later the rustling sound that Dean had come to associate with Castiel filled the room.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Cas,” Dean said, pleadingly. “He’s lying, right? Tell me he’s lying.” Castiel looked away, ashamed.

 

“Tell him, Castiel,” Crowley said. “Tell him everything.”

 

“I was _involved_ with Crowley when you no longer needed me.”

 

“Cas, you didn’t have to-”

 

“I’m aware.” Dean stepped back. “I only had to once. I wanted more.”

 

Cas looked so serious. Dean shook his head.

 

“No. No way,” Cas stepped forward, pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead and images flooded his mind. All of Castiel and Crowley, in bed, out of bed, kissing, _cuddling_. Cas looked _happy_.

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Dean said, pushing Cas away.

 

“I would have gone back to him the day you threw out of the bunker, if he had been free.” Cas said, quietly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he wanted me,” The angel said. “I had no where else to go, you had a new life, and he made feel like I was worth something.”

 

“Why didn’t you just come to me?” Dean asked.

 

“When have you ever been happy to see me when I am uninvited?” Castiel asked. Dean felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Had he really made Castiel feel that unwanted? His mind flashed back to the night he, Sam, and Bobby trapped Cas in holy oil.

 

_Where were you when I needed to hear it._

 

Dean had ignored him for an entire year, then expected Cas to follow his orders again like he owned him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean said. The angel shook his head.

 

“It’s too late for that now,” He replied, then looked at Crowley “Let him go.”

 

Dean fell from the wall, hitting his elbow on a bedside table. He looked up and saw Castiel and Crowley staring at eachother. He assumed that they were having a telepathic discussion. Crowley nodded and disappeared with a snap.

 

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked Dean.

 

“Fine.” Castiel nodded.

 

“I’m not sorry,” The angel said.

 

“I don’t expect you to be.”

 

“I didn’t want you to know.”

 

“It’s your business who you sleep with, Cas.” Castiel shook his head.

 

“No, Dean. I meant about…everything else.”

 

“The way you feel about me, you mean?” Castiel nodded. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Unrequited love is a very big deal,” Castiel retorted. “I have to go. Metatron won’t bring himself down.”

 

“Cas-” Dean’s hand closed around air and he sighed. “Damn it, Cas. Get back here!”

 

His request went unanswered.

* * *

 

“Was that really necessary?” Castiel asked, appearing in the hotel penthouse he and Crowley had shared so many times.

 

Crowley shrugged. “You were going to have to tell him eventually, Castiel. Why you were damned. Why you would not be returning to Heaven in the end.”

 

“I was pardoned of my sins,” Castiel said. Crowley walked to him and touched him the way only he knew how.

 

“But could you stay away?” Castiel’s resolve broke and leaned in to kiss the demon. Crowley stepped back

 

“Not a chance, Angel. We’re done, remember.”

 

The demon disappeared, leaving Castiel alone.

 


End file.
